A trip back home
by halfcamel
Summary: This has nothing to do with my other story at all, I just decided to write a different one for a while, while I think of more for the other one. These characters have become friends to me and they're driving me crazy:) Anywho, his story is an AU where Willow and Tara visit Tara's home town. The ages of the characters are different too as if nothing bad ever happened. please comment
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, except for the ones that I added. BTVS and the characters belong to the wonderful crew of people that created the show. Joss Whedon, is a god. In my previous writings, I'm doing a continuos story, but this one will be different. It has nothing to do with the other story at all, it is an AU/drama/romance type of story. The characters are all a little older than they were in the series. It is a W/T fanfic. Rated pg at first and as the story progresses, will become M. Thanks, enjoy.

A trip back home

Chapter 1: Road Trip

"Babe...you look great." Tara said softly into Willow's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "You about ready to go? I packed the car up." The red head looked herself up and down in the long mirror. "Yeah, I just want to look good you know? We're going to your home town...plus, I've never even been out of California." Willow smiled at her outfit selection, after going through ten different outfits, she was finally satisfied. "Will, we won't be there for days, a trip in a car to Alabama takes a while, but hey I'll get to enjoy looking at you." Tara said with her infamous crooked smile. Willow returned her smile: "I'm just nervous, you know? You've learned and become so much of this life that we hardly ever talk about your old one, I mean, I met your dad and brother...which...wasn't pleasant, but you have this whole other life outside of them. I feel honored to be let in." Tara kissed her lover's forehead. "You are always let in." The two finally made it down to the rental car where Buffy and Dawn were waiting. The two sisters had packed snacks into a large paper bag, Dawn handed it to Tara. "Don't let Willow know that there are twizzlers in here, she will eat them all!." Tara smiled at the young lady, she and Willow had practically raised Dawn from a young teen into a young adult. With Buffy having the fate of the world in her hands, she was often busy. Because of this, Dawn needed adult attention and guidance from another source, Willow and Tara were that source. It was very convenient because they all lived together. "Please, drive safely. I want to see you both in one piece when you get back." Buffy said this, mainly looking at Tara because she was the driver. "Oh we will, no worries. If she should start to get tired, I have the antidote." Willow pulled a recordable cd out of her bag that had "heavy metal mix" written on the front in permanent marker. "I just HAD to get a car with a great sound system." Tara exclaimed. The two said their goodbyes and drove away.

"So, we're staying with your friend Laura?" Willow asked Tara who was obviously very focused on her driving. "Yeah, we went to school together and hung out during the weekends and stuff." Tara replied. "I'm so excited, I mean this is great! You haven't seen anyone from out there in years! I don't know what I would do if I didn't see Xander or Buff for years." Willow was excited, she knew that seeing some of her old friends would make Tara happy.

*****after five days of driving and just stopping at rest stops to sleep, they finally made it.****

Tara and Willow pulled into Laura's yard. Laura's house is a large two floor farm house on about ten acres of land. Tara squinted her eyes as she looked at a figure running toward the car, it was Laura.

"Hey! How's it going?" Tara got out of her car and spread her arms to hug her friend.

"Way better now! Damn! Tara Maclay! Oooh, and this must be Willow." Laura nudged Tara. "She IS hot." Willow blushed at the remark. Everything about Laura was the opposite of Tara. She was short and stocky, short hair, overbearing in personality, but friendly and far less feminine, partially due to farm work probably and partially due to personality. Well come on! Laura and Tara had already grabbed the bags and headed up to the house. They placed the luggage in the guest bedroom. Willow smiled as she saw how happy Tara was to see her friend; it had been a long time since she was able to see anyone that she had previously been close to. The trio headed outside to a group of people sitting around a bonfire. "Hey everybody, look who came all the way from Cali to see us!" Laura exclaimed happily as she slung her short arm around the taller blonde. "Tara, hey!" a plump brunette ran up to Tara and hugged her tight. "Gina, hey! How are you?" Tara responded as she hugged the girl in return. "I'm great! I've missed my crazy Tara! The parties just ain't the same." "Crazy Tara?" Willow asked as her eyebrows shot up. "Oh my god, yes. Tara will forever be a legend." Gina replied. "Oh, Gina, this is Willow." Tara wrapped her arm around her girlfriend to make sure she felt comfortable. Willow smiled up at her, she was determined to find out just what "crazy Tara" meant.


	2. chapter 2 crazy tara

Again, I own none of the characters except the ones I made up, outside of the Btvs cast. This chapter focuses on why one of our favorite blondes was called "Crazy Tara". rated M for some adult words and almost situations:)

Chapter 2: Crazy Tara

The group sat around the fire and did some catching up. Laura broke the silence "Hey, lets go the The Foxy Lady and see if Crazy Tara shows up!" "The Foxy Lady?" Willow asked. "Kinda like our Bronze, but more country and gay." Tara replied with a smile. "So nothing like it at all?" the red head asked her girlfriend. "I just mean it's where we all used to go." Gina piped in, "yeah, the fact the we even HAVE a gay bar here is a shocker, we go just so we can enjoy it before they decide to close or burn it down." Only Laura, Gina, Willow and Tara were going to the bar. The other two girls decided they would retire for the night, they were a little older than the rest of the gang. The four got into Laura's truck and headed to the bar. "Woo hooo, how's it feel to be here again girl?" Laura asked a smiling Tara. "Man, it looks exactly the same." "Hey, Meg is singing tonight."Gina said as she elbowed Tara. "I know she'd like to see you." Gina winked as she finished her statement. "Oh hell Gina, Tara probably doesn't even remember Meg, do ya?" she asked Tara with a nervous laugh as she gave Gina a stink eye. Gina chuckled, she obviously was trying to get a playful rise out of Tara, she did not notice the red head looking a little uncomfortable. "How could she forget? Haha, I mean, really?" "ummm Gina, let's just go in, okay?" Tara said a little annoyed at her friend. She grabbed Willow's hand to show her that no woman even compared to her love. The four walked into the bar, it looked like it was pulled straight off of the set of a Clint Eastwood movie. "Hmm..smells like Faith, leather and alcohol." Willow said with a smile. Tara smiled in return and kissed her head."My funny girl." "Well, holy hell, look what the cat done drug in." The loud bartender yelled across the room and over the loud music to Tara. "Winney? She STILL works here? Winney!" Tara exclaimed happily as she and a very large, butch woman met in a hug in the center of the bar. "Girl, you know Imma be here til I die." she replied with a smile. "I own this motha fucker. Shit, girl ain't you been eatin'? That red head over there your woman? Come on over here girl, don't you be shy, we ain't shy in this bar. I done told Crazy T that years ago, come on over hear? Willow walked over, her face was almost the shade of her hair. "Hey." she said with a small voice. "Now, why is Tara so damned skinny? She done lost a good twenty pound since I last seen her." Tara rolled her eyes."Winney, give her a break. I'm a big girl, I can feed myself." "And you know she's eatin' good." Gina said as she elbowed Winney. They both looked at a very uncomfortable Willow and chuckled. "Hey, how about a round?" Tara asked the group. "On me?" "Like hell you gonna pay for your first round." Winney said loudly. She walked back behind the bar shaking her head. She poured four double shots of crown. "I think red here is gonna lighten up a bit tonight, think I have a chance T?" Gina asked Tara jokingly. "Give it a rest Gina." Laura said with a laugh. Tara wrapped her arm around Willow. "I don't share anyway, not when I have something this good." Tara said lovingly as she looked at her girlfriend and began to kiss her lightly. "heh, you used to." Gina replied it obviously broke the two's bit her lip and closed her eyes as she shook her head. Luckily, Winney broke the awkwardness by bringing the drinks. "Cheers to the start of a GREAT night." she said as the group clinked their glasses together and drank. "Uckk." Willow exclaimed making a face like she smelled a corpse. "Whew, its been a minute since I've done that." Tara said making a similar face. "Sounds like you need another." Laura said as she walked to the bar to get more. "You okay there Hoss?" Gina asked Willow. "Yeah, I'm great..why?" Willow asked sheepishly, she still looked sick. "That obvious huh?" Gina laughed in return "just a bit." Laura returned with another round."bottoms up ladies." the four drank another round of doubles. A sultry blues song began playing and a voice that matched began singing. The four turned to the stage to see an attractive brunette making love to the microphone with her voice. Her body movements reminded Willow alot of Veruca. She looked at Tara who was intently looking at the singer, it was like deja vu. "I'm guessing that's Meg?" She asked the only person who was not glued to the singer, Laura. It was as if she could sense Willow's discomfort, this irritated Willow because Tara could always read her aura. "Yeah. That's Meg." Laura responded. "Hey Tara, let's go get some more drinks." Laura snapped Tara out of her trance."hmm? yeah, yeah. Hey, we're gonna get some drinks Will." she said as she kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "Okay" Willow responded dryly. Laura and Tara returned with another round of doubles. "This is gonna do me in." Tara said matter of factly. "Probably all of us." Laura said with a nod. The four threw down their shots and that's when Crazy Tara started sneaking her way back into the blonde. "Damn, I feel good!" Tara slurred. "I mean shit." Willow looked at her girlfriend and could not help but smile, Tara was not proned to cussing and it was almost like hearing a foreign language coming from her. "You said bad words." Willow slurred in return. "I was very very bad just then...I think I should be punished." she purred and slurred into the red head's ear. It was loud enough for the others to hear. Meg had walked off of the stage to take a break, she was behind an unaware Tara. "Hey if the red head doesn't want to spank you, I will." She said as she tapped Tara on the back. "huh, Meg?! Hey." Tara's face turned red. Willow let Meg's comment slide acting as if she hadn't heard it, hoping that Tara would say something. "Crazy Tara Maclay. God, I NEVER thought I would see you around these parts again." Oh great, she has a cutsie little country accent too. Willow thought to herself. "I'm just v..visiting." Tara stuttered in her response. WHAT? She only does that when she's nervous. AND she's had liquid thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Willow." she butted in between the two and reached out her hand to shake Megs and to also let her know that Tara was hers. "Oh, hi. I'll give you an autograph in a minute." She said snottily. She knew the red head was with Tara, she had seen them in the crowd. "A..actually, this is my girlfriend." Tara replied. "Oh..wow..okay. I wouldn't have guessed. I thought you liked your women a little well...oh I don't know..it's so very nice to meet you Willow." she said as she shot Willow a glance that only she could see. "Oh, and you as well." WIllow said with bitterness on her breath that she was sure Meg and everyone else could feel. "So, so...umm me and Tara are gonna get another round, Meg you want one?" Laura asked trying to cut some of the tension. "Wouldn't mind wetting my whistle." Tara replied nervously. "I'm sure." Meg said looking Tara dead in the eye with a look of a hunter. Tara shuddered and walked off with Laura. "Wow...she hasn't changed a bit." "Yeah, she's still a whore who wants to ruin anybody's happiness she can. You know her Tara, come on. You got something great with Willow, don't look back in the past man." Laura replied. "What? No...I do NOT want her, I want Willow. I love Willow, I would never..." Tara said in defense. "Well you and me both know that she's got her ways." Laura replied. Tara nodded in agreement. Almost ten years ago after Tara's mother had died, she met Meg at the Foxy Lady. It started with just a few drinks then the "infamous" Crazy Tara came out and the night ended with her and Meg fucking outside of the back of the bar. It was not making love, like what she and Willow did, even when they were fucking, it was still making love; no this was hard core angry sex. Both teens were mad at the world, Tara because her mother had passed, the only one who showed her love, and Meg because her father had beat her and probably abused her in more ways than that. Tara would never forget that night, it was her first time being with a woman. She had been taken over by the whiskey and threw the brunette against the brick and kissed her hard and bit her lip until it bled. The brunette cried out "More!" As Tara forced two, then three fingers in. She pumped them in and out of Meg harder than anyone would probably recommend, but the singer was enjoying it and crying out in ecstacy as she rode her orgasm out. Tara felt wild, she got on her knees and licked the other girl wildly until her come was all over her face and in her mouth. "Tell me you fucking liked it!" She yelled at the girl. "Tell me you FUCKING LIKED IT!" She yelled louder. A twisted smile broke out on Meg's face. "I didn't like it, I loved it." she replied and bit Tara's lip striking much like a snake. Most of the people in the bar had come out to watch the two, they did not seem to care. That is how crazy Tara came about. The next few months that Tara was in her hometown, she lived up to that name. She was at every party, with Meg on her arm. The two tried every drug available to them, drank like fish, screwed like rabbits and not just with each other, but they shared one another and engaged in orgies. Tara snapped out of her thoughts as Gina made a toast. "To our wild and crazy times! Old and new!" the group clinked their glasses together and swallowed the liquor, not as easily this time. "Looks like I'm wanted." Meg said looking Willow in the eye to spite her. She walked up to the stage to continue her show. "Yeah, I want to kick your skanky ass." Willow said under her breath. "Hey guys, let's..let's...smoke." Tara said with a smile. "like we used to." "Like any of us would have any of that shit." Laura replied slyly. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a joint. She handed it to Tara. "Fuck yeah, crazyyyyyyyy Tara is back baby!." she exclaimed happily as she lit the joint. "In the bar?" Willow asked smiling, she too was feeling excited. She would talk to Tara about Meg in the morning, it was time to have fun, it's not like she had much of a choice. The liquid courage was loosening her up. She knew that after this trip Tara would be like Meg who? Willow had a little something in mind to take her girlfriend's mind off of the past. She giggled to herself as she hit the joint, she liked crazy Tara, she wanted to see what she was made of.

okay okay sorry it was short. I've been very busy this week planning a party and frankly, I'm tired. So there will be more soon. Comment please.


End file.
